


Ten Years After…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Ten Years After…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s memories resurface in a dream…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years After…

Title: Ten Years After…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin’s memories resurface in a dream…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Ten Years After…**

I’m floating, drifting through the air. He’s spinning me as he smiles, looking down at me. He’s holding me tight as we dance and whirl around the ballroom. I see their faces staring, mouths dropping open, shock and awe, some a little angry…

But he looks happy, truly happy. My heart clenches as I see the look in his eyes, he’s totally open for me to read and all I see is pure love… He takes his scarf off and wraps it around my neck just before he sways, dipping me, kissing me passionately for all to see, before we run off the dance floor together holding hands.

He leans me up against the jeep and looks at me like I’ve never seen him look before. All I can read is love in his eyes, I whisper, “This is the best night of my life.”

I awake, amazed that I remember all of my dream after all these years. I finally remembered that night so long ago. I close my eyes again and see him looking so beautiful in his tuxedo, red shirt and silk scarf; it only took me ten years…

My eyes slowly flutter open as I hear him softly say; “You awake?” He leans in and kisses me, whispering; “Happy anniversary, Sunshine!”

I can’t believe we’ve been married five years, five beautiful fun filled, up and down years. Yes, things are still turbulent with us sometimes, but that’s half the fun. As Debbie once said he never does anything in a small way, he always has to make a big show of everything.

So when we are served breakfast in bed from one of those big silver trays by the chefs from our favorite restaurant I’m totally impressed. 

The baby monitor gurgles and cries. My life’s perfect…


End file.
